staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
12 Września 2015
TVP 1 05:25 Egzamin z życia - odc. 53; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (272); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Pełnosprawni - odc. 122; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Las Story - odc. 2 - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Dzień dobry w sobotę - wydanie wyjazdowe z Augustowa; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Rok w ogrodzie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Naszaarmia.pl - odc. 178; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Kabareton pod gwiazdami - Lidzbark 2015; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Miłość na wybiegu - txt. str. 777 94'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Krzysztof Lang; wyk.:Karolina Gorczyca, Marcin Dorociński, Urszula Grabowska, Izabela Kuna, Tomasz Karolak, Sonia Bohosiewicz, Barbara Brylska, Marta Dąbrowska, Anna Guzik, Zbigniew Lesień; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Sprawa dla reportera - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Drzwi otwarte - odc. 2; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Natura w Jedynce I - Cudowny świat przyrody. Stworzone do lotu. Fregaty. Australia. (Nature Wonder Land VII. Built for Flight - Frigatebird, Australia) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Pieczone kurczęta na nowo - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Kabareton pod gwiazdami - Lidzbark 2015; widowisko rozrywkowe; Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 14:35 Downton Abbey II - odc. 8/8 (Downton Abbey II ep. 8) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Dziewczyny ze Lwowa - odc. 1 "Raz kozie śmierć" - txt. str. 777 44'; serial obyczajowy TVP; reż.:Wojciech Adamczyk; wyk.:Anna Maria Buczek, Anna Gorajska, Magda Wróbel, Katarzyna Ucherska, Marian Dziędziel, Marta Lipińska, Krzysztof Slemaszyk, Józef Pawłowski, Dorota Segda, Krzysztof Czeczot; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:35 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 175 - Drift (Ojciec Mateusz XIV odc. 2) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Rolnik szuka żony seria II - /1/; reality show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 GOL; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:10 LOTTO Warszawski Memoriał Kamili Skolimowskiej; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Komisarz Alex - odc. 80 (seria VII, odc. 2) - Zakładniczka - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Hit na sobotę - Bękarty wojny (Inglorious Basterds) - txt. str. 777 146'; dramat kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2009); reż.:Quentin Tarantino, Eli Roth; wyk.:Brad Pitt, Melanie Laurent, Diane Kruger, Til Schweiger, Eli Roth; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:05 Transporter - odc. 2/12 (Transporter, ep. 2) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Francja (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:55 Glina - odc. 14/25 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:55 Downton Abbey II - odc. 8/8 (Downton Abbey II ep. 8); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Homeland I - odc. 2 (Homeland, ep. 2); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:10 Dziewczyny z Szymanowa; film dokumentalny; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Co je połączyło? Najdziwniejsze pary świata - odc. 2/2 (Animal odd couples - ep. 2/2); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); reż.:Barny Revill; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 1154 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:05 A la show - Edyta Bartosiewicz; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Latające potwory z Davidem Attenborough (Flying Monsters); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); reż.:Matthew Dyas; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Sztuka życia - odc. 93 Otylia Jędrzejczak; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Paranienormalni Tonight - Marcin Gortat; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Zziajani - Odc. 1 "Wpadka"; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2216; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 157 "Jajo i kura" sezon 7 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Latający Klub 2, czyli wieczór kabaretowy - (1); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 O mnie się nie martw - s. III odc. 1/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Słowo na niedzielę; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej (Międzynarodowy Festiwal Filmowy w Wenecji); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 111; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 111; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 The Voice of Poland - Przesłuchania w ciemno (3) Małopolska i Świętokrzyskie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 The Voice of Poland - Przesłuchania w ciemno (4) Górny Śląsk; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 Drogówka - txt. str. 777 112'; film obyczajowy; reż.:Wojciech Smarzowski; wyk.:Bartłomiej Topa, Arkadiusz Jakubik, Julia Kijowska, Eryk Lubos, Robert Wabich, Jacek Braciak, Marcin Dorociński, Agata Kulesza, Maciej Stuhr, Izabela Kuna; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:20 Made in Polska - KRÓL; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Oscar, czyli 60 kłopotów na minutę (Oscar) 105'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1991); reż.:John Landis; wyk.:Sylvester Stallone, Vincent Spano, Marisa Tomei; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Za szybcy, za wściekli (2 Fast 2 Furious) 103'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Niemcy, USA (2003); reż.:John Singleton; wyk.:Paul Walker, Tyrese Gibson, Eva Mendes, Cole Hauser; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Regionalna 07:05 Rusz się człowieku - odc. 72; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Pogoda -12.09 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:35 Męska strefa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Radio Romans - odc. 2/32 - Taśmy Stefana; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Dla niesłyszących Misja Integracja OPP - JM; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 Pochwała żeglarstwa - Żeglarskie dzieci; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 AgroSzansa - odc. 67; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 11:05 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą - odc. 82; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:40 Rączka gotuje - Kids Kitchen; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Piknik Lotniczy w Mielcu; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:25 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Romeo i Julia z Saskiej Kępy; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1988); reż.:Edward Skórzewski; wyk.:Krzysztof Chamiec, Barbara Zielińska, Katarzyna Gniewkowska, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Jarosław Domin, Roman Kłosowski, Wieńczysław Gliński, Hanna Stankówna, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Katarzyna Gniewkowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Piknik Lotniczy w Mielcu; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 14:25 Dzień - Miesiąc - Rok -; STEREO, 16:9 14:40 Błyskawiczni milionerzy (Instant Milionaires); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:Sarah Kass; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Piknik Lotniczy w Mielcu; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 16:00 Widok nad widoki; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Europa z bliska - odc. 37 (Europa z bliska); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Dzień - Miesiąc - Rok -; STEREO, 16:9 16:45 Naturalnie tak - odc. 94; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Książki pod specjalnym nadzorem - odc. 1 Biblioteki Klasztorne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Akademia.pl - odc.20; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 18:20 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Europy - Francja 2015: 1/8 F: Polska - Hiszpania (Mistrzostwa Europy - Francja 2015: 1/8 F: Polska - Hiszpania) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:20 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:40 Pogoda - 12.09 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Naturalnie tak - odc. 94; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 92) Schab z sosem cebulowym, pudding ryżowy z owocami; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Pogoda - 12.09 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 23:15 Archiwum zbrodni - Kryptonim Goździki - odc. 1; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 88 - Robert Rient; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Zapiski Łazęgi - Przyrodnicze niespodzianki; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Akademia.pl - odc.20; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:50 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:15 Pogoda - 12.09 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 01:18 Naturalnie tak - odc. 94; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 92) Schab z sosem cebulowym, pudding ryżowy z owocami; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Pogoda - 12.09 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Romeo i Julia z Saskiej Kępy; dramat obyczajowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Wakacje z Chopinem; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:45 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 03:50 Dej pozór - Dychomy; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Błyskawiczni milionerzy (Instant Milionaires); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:Sarah Kass; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Powrót do przeszłości - odc. 27 - Inicjatywa młodych, na wszystko gotowych!; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Książki pod specjalnym nadzorem - odc. 1 Biblioteki Klasztorne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:55 Zapiski Łazęgi - Przyrodnicze niespodzianki; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 AgroSzansa - odc. 67; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:25 Radio Romans - odc. 2/32 - Taśmy Stefana; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:00 Disco gramy - program muzyczny 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 7:45 Jeźdźcy smoków (20) - serial animowany 8:15 Turbo Fast (1) - serial animowany 8:45 Scooby-Doo i Brygada Detektywów (15) - serial animowany 9:15 Scooby-Doo i Brygada Detektywów (16) - serial animowany 9:40 Scooby-Doo i Brygada Detektywów (17) - serial animowany 10:10 Ewa gotuje (250) - magazyn kulinarny 10:45 Nasz nowy dom (47) - reality show 11:45 Top Chef 5 (1) - reality show 13:15 Hell's Kitchen - Piekielna Kuchnia 4 (1) - reality show 14:40 Słoiki (15) - serial paradokumentalny 15:40 Trudne sprawy (533) - serial paradokumentalny 16:40 Poznaj swoje prawa (2) - serial paradokumentalny 17:40 Chłopaki do wzięcia (3) - serial dokumentalny 18:15 Chłopaki do wzięcia (4) - serial dokumentalny 18:50 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 19:20 Sport - magazyn sportowy 19:25 Pogoda (905) - program informacyjny 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (395) - serial komediowy 20:05 Epoka lodowcowa: Wędrówka kontynentów - film animowany, USA 2012 22:05 Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo 4 (2) - program rozrywkowy 0:00 Dancing with the Stars. Taniec z gwiazdami 4 (1) - program rozrywkowy 2:05 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 5:30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:50 Mango - telezakupy 7:55 Kobieta na krańcu świata (1/10) - serial dokumentalny 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN - magazyn 11:00 Na Wspólnej (2132) - serial obyczajowy 11:25 Na Wspólnej (2133) - serial obyczajowy 11:50 Na Wspólnej (2134) - serial obyczajowy 12:10 Na Wspólnej (2135) - serial obyczajowy 12:45 Ugotowani (1/13) - program kulinarno-rozrywkowy 13:50 MasterChef (1/14) - reality show 15:30 Aplauz, Aplauz! (1) - program rozrywkowy 16:55 Top Model (1) - reality show 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje: Warszawa, Tbilisi (2) - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Fakty - magazyn informacyjny 19:25 Sport - magazyn informacyjny 19:35 Pogoda - magazyn informacyjny 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Mam talent! (2) - program rozrywkowy 21:40 Lejdis - komedia, Polska 2008 0:25 Starcie tytanów - film fantasy, USA 2010 2:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:55 Sekrety magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:06 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:35 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:05 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:34 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:40 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:53 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:06 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:34 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:40 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:53 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:06 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:36 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:48 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:51 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:51 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Świat i ludzie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:51 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:46 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:51 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 14:50 Puenta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:15 Przepis na prawo; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 15:55 Dla niesłyszących - Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:58 Flesz Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:05 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Teleexpress Extra; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:32 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:00 Debata po europejsku; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:29 Po przecinku; rozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:50 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:00 Na czym świat stoi; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:15 Kapitalny program; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:53 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:08 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:43 Flesz - Serwis Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:00 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 INFO Newsroom; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 Flesz - Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:51 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 22:55 Godzina po godzinie - podsumowanie dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:45 Sportowa Sobota; STEREO, 16:9 00:05 Teleexpress Extra; STEREO, 16:9 00:30 INFO Newsroom; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Flesz - Serwis Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 03:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 03:16 Sportowa Sobota; STEREO, 16:9 03:40 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:10 Puenta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Przepis na prawo; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Godzina po godzinie - podsumowanie dnia; STEREO, 16:9 05:30 Pożyteczni.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:05 Dom niespokojnej starości - odc. 5/7 - Lot nad pensjonatem Kukułka; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Dom niespokojnej starości - odc. 6/7 - Otello; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Dom niespokojnej starości - odc. 7/7 - Dyskretny urok PRL - u - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Opole 2014 - Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:00 Gwiazdy, hity, historie - zespół 2+1; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:50 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Łamigłówka - Zagadka /121/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 121 (seria IX odc. 13) Na złej drodze - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 596 - Skarga - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Dziennik z podróży; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (262); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (273); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Łamigłówka 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1144 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 36. Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - koncert Laureatów; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 19:45 Dobranocka - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 20 - Prawdziwego Kulfona poznaje się w biedzie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Wiedźmy - odc. 10/13 - Złodzieje samochodów - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Korczak (Korczak) - txt. str. 777 112'; dramat kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1990); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Wojciech Pszoniak, Marzena Trybała, Piotr Kozłowski, Wojciech Klata, Ewa Dałkowska; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Skarby prowincji - Skarby prowincji. II odc. 16; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (273); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1144 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 20 - Prawdziwego Kulfona poznaje się w biedzie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Wiedźmy - odc. 10/13 - Złodzieje samochodów; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Korczak (Korczak) 112'; dramat kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1990); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Wojciech Pszoniak, Marzena Trybała, Piotr Kozłowski, Wojciech Klata, Ewa Dałkowska; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Opole 2015 na bis /3/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Zakończenie dnia